liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Dupe (344)
Dupe, A.K.A. Experiment 344, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to clone individuals. His one true place is making half-calorie Shave Ice cones with Slushy. Bio Experiment 344 was the 344th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his clone-generating ability to clone single individuals into entire armies, but all of the original's traits were divided between them and the clones. 344 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 344 was activated. Lilo & Stitch: The Series An estimated 12 hours after his activation, 344 was captured by Lilo and Stitch, and taken back to the house, but not before being pursued by a relentless Gantu. The following night, Lilo attempted to use 344, christened Dupe, to generate clones of her that she could befriend when Mertle and the hula girls didn't show up for her slumber party. However, Stitch intervened, resulting in him being cloned into four instead. Later that night, Gantu, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid and Hammerface attacked the house. The Stitch clones tried to fight back, but they had all become very weak (which was a side effect to the replication), thus allowing Gantu and his henchmen experiments to easily capture all four Stitches. Shortly after, Lilo hatched a plan and used Dupe to generate three clones of Pleakley, leaving the original comatose. Lilo and the Pleakley clones then invaded Gantu's ship unnoticed, taking Dupe with them so that he could re-merge the Stitch clones. However, when Gantu noticed and realized Dupe's powers, he grabbed Dupe and used him to clone Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid and Hammerface each into armies of 100. However, as a result, the experiments all became complete weaklings, and thus were easily defeated by Lilo and the Pleakleys. Lilo then used Dupe to re-merge the Stitch clones into the original, and Lilo, Stitch, Dupe and the Pleakleys escaped the ship. Dupe then re-merged the Pleakley clones into the original, and was later found a one true place making half-calorie Shave Ice. In "Remmy", Dupe was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. In "Snafu", Slushy and Dupe were seen using their combined powers to sell multiple Shave Ice cones. Gantu then attempted to revert Slushy and Dupe to evil by playing a recording of Angel's song, but due to interference from Experiment 120, Gantu's karaoke tape was played instead, much to Slushy and Dupe's humor. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Dupe, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Dupe participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments including Dupe performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Dupe's tweak was altered by Hämsterviel in an episode of Stitch! anime, so instead of making things weaker once duplicated, the duplicates are made stronger than the original, instead of the other way around. Personality Dupe is a fun-loving, childish and immature experiment, due to the fact he was programmed to be one of the younger experiments (along with Mr. Stenchy and Babyfier) and because of this he is often treated as the baby of the heroes' side, rarely fighting, his main purpose is to serve as a cloner to make other soldiers, and to heal wounded soldiers. He is very playful, friendly and very optimistic, often trying to cheer up his fellow comrades in the worst of times. Biology Appearance Dupe is a small golden-yellow raccoon/lemur-like creature with relatively flat ears, a white face, a brown-striped tail and brown-striped prehensile appendage protruding from his head. He stands 2 feet 11 inches tall and weighs 43 lbs. Special Abilities The ray from Dupe's appendage causes any individual or object hit to split into a varying number of duplicates. However, all of the original's traits (such as strength and power, or even calories to the case of candy) will be divided between the clones, making the original very weak, and resulting in the original and clones having less of everything. Dupe also has a reverse setting which causes his ray to re-merge clones. Dupe can make duplicates stronger or weaker than the original. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *Dupe's pod color is yellow. *Dupe is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 344 Primary function: Duplication". Gallery 344 dupe by bricerific43-d5a29qw.jpg 344_Dupe__by_experiments.jpg dupe_by_experiments.jpg 94e7d06535142da2bc2a133dc44a8f81-d304hz7.png d23423.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 18-31-06.jpg d125515.jpg d9508876.jpg Dupe1.jpg|Duplicating a lollipop d85565665.jpg Dupe2.jpg|Duplicating a cake d76563479.jpg d4235776.jpg d987665.jpg Dupe3.jpg d4433253.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-52-36.jpg Dupe03.jpg|Duplicating Stitch d6394309.jpg|Stitch clones ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-54-47.jpg d178956.jpg d585585.jpg|Duplicating Pleakley d04356.jpg|Pleakley clones d3523484.jpg d057556.jpg 3434343.jpg|About to duplicate Plasmoid 345454.jpg|Duplicating Heat 65666666.jpg|Duplicating Thresher 56545454.jpg|Duplicating Hammerface d49545.jpg|Dupe re-merging Stitch clones d678677.jpg|Dupe re-merging Pleakley clones d2069645.jpg d095458.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-23h33m21s251.png Dupe_One_True_Place.jpg|Duplicating Shave Ice vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-24-15h07m48s35.png ExperimentsLine.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h41m06s240.png|Dupe with Slushy Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h37m52s21.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h54m41s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png 1000px-Screen shot 2013-01-11 at 11 33 28 PM.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h16m41s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h34m22s92.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Dupe.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-47-42.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 13-53-18.jpg|Dupe in Stitch! anime screenCapture 05.02.13 13-53-51.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 13-56-33.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 13-57-01.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 13-58-08.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 13-59-10.jpg 344anime.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-02-17.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-03-50.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-08-31.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-08-59.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-09-47.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-10-19.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-15-00.jpg screenCapture 05.02.13 14-15-17.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-38-08.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-38-46.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-40-15.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-39-10.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-40-51.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-41-14.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-42-12.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 10-42-32.jpg panes58.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males